Behind These Emerald Eyes
by Deanna Saber
Summary: Fem!Harry, with the help of Mew, Celebi and Jirachi, Seraphina Potter, the real Girl-Who-Lived, finds herself transported to the world of Pokemon. Raised by Alder, the Champion of Unova, she travels region-wide and captures many Pokemon and competes in several competitions. This is a record of one of her many Adventures. GAME-CENTRIC
1. Chapter 1

**Behind These Green Eyes**

Pokemon and Harry Potter crossover.

_Summary: Fem!Harry, with the help of Mew, Celebi and Jirachi, Seraphina Potter, the real Girl-Who-Lived, finds herself transported to the world of Pokemon, after being neglected and abused in favour of her younger brother. Raised by Alder, the Champion of Unova, she travels region-wide and captures many Pokemon and competes in several competitions. This is a record of one of her many Adventures. Eventual Lance/Seraphina._

_**GAME-CENTRIC**_

* * *

Seraphina Potter, age 5, but extremely clever for her age, was currently holding her younger, newborn brother, James Jr. (She just calls him Jamie.) Her parents, James and Lily, were currently at a sudden meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, leaving her and a babysitter looking after Jamie.

It was near midnight when the alarm rang through the halls of Potter Cottage. Sera and the babysitter exchanged panicked glances. Taking charge, the 5-year-old yelled, in surprisingly good English. "Call Mum and Dad! I'll take Jamie!"

Without waiting fora response, the small girl ran upstairs with a tightened grip around the younger sibling. However, only a few minutes passed until the Dark Lord himself appeared inside the room of which the two was hiding. Determined to be defiant to the last breath, the young girl gave an icy emerald green glare towards the young, corrupted man. "You better leave my brother alone!" She shouted towards the man. But that did not deter him. Instead he just smiled sinisterly. "What is your name young one? And when were you and your brother born?"

"Why would I tell you!" She hissed back.

"Well then, I'm afraid that I'll have to resort to some... unfortunate methods." He said. However he did not say this sadly, he said this as if he wanted this to happen. "Imperio!"

The change was instantaneous. The small girl's eyes became glossy, as she replied in a monotone voice. "My name is Seraphina Violet Dorea Potter, and I was born on the 31st of July, five years ago. My brother was born on either on the same day, or on the 1st of August, it was midnight when he was born."

"Thank you." he smirked, before he released his hold on the messy-haired girl. "Avada Kedavra!"

With a gasp, Seraphina turned and closed her eyes, hiding her brother from the green light. Seraphina shuddered as she felt the green beam hit her, and as she was knocked into the crib. The crib shattered under her weight, and it shielded her from sight as she was knocked into unconsciousness. She barely registered the other scream that came from her attacker.

* * *

Lily and James Potter was quickly returning to their hideout in Godrics Hollow. They were eager to spend some time with their beloved family. However, they froze when they saw that their once-glorious home was destroyed. James froze with shock as Lily ran inside. She was greeted with a horrendous sight. Furniture was scattered across the hall, dying flames were gathered in patches, and a corpse was found in the living room. "Kyle..." came a gasp from behind the red-headed woman. James stood there, eyes never leaving the carnage before realisation beckoned on the pair. "The kids!" They gasped together. They ran upstairs, into James Jr's bedroom. Inside was a horrible sight. The crib was in shambles, a small feminine hand emerging from underneath. A cry indicated that the newborn was also underneath. With a quick flick of his wand, the crib vanished and what was underneath was revealed. Their oldest, Seraphina, was lying unconscious, her form lying in a position to protect what was in her arms. James Jr. was what was in her arms, an angry scar in the shape of a V was on the young boys forehead. The red-head quickly gathered the youngest in her arms with a cry. The raven-haired man just looked on in astonishment, before breaking into a grin. "Our son survived the Killing Curse!"

And with that the two broke into whispers and quickly floo-called the head of the Order, Professor Dumbledore. The house was soon filled with people, and reporters. However, in all of the excitement, everyone soon forgot about the young girl, the true Girl-Who-Lived, lying in the corner, a lightning-shaped scar on the side of her neck, hidden by her hair.

* * *

**AN: Another trial... R&amp;R and you'll get more... Blah, blah, blah... *zzz***


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind These Emerald Eyes chap 2**

Pokemon and Harry Potter crossover.

_Summary: Fem!Harry, with the help of Mew, Ce__lebi and Jirachi, Seraphina Potter, the real Girl-Who-Lived, finds herself transported to the world of Pokemon, after being neglected and abused in favour of her younger brother. Raised by Alder, the Champion of Unova, she travels region-wide and captures many Pokemon and competes in several competitions. This is a record of one of her many Adventures. Eventual Lance/Seraphina._

**_WARNING: Possible OOC-ness, descriptive child abuse and violence. For people who watch the anime, I haven't watched it, so I don't know Alders's full personality, so I'm making one up. I've only watched a small amount of the movies that is pre-Black and White._**

**GAME-CENTRIC**

* * *

***Two Years Later***

James and Lily Potter, alongside their just-turned two-year-old son, the supposed Boy-Who-Lived, prepared themselves to 'accidentally' stumble into some press, and glorify themselves further. Just as they were about to leave, a young, joyous voice filled the halls.

"Mum! Dad! I made something for Jamie!" a young, hyper girl skipped towards the group of three, in her hands was a hand-made figure, in the crude shape of a broomstick. "Look!"

Pausing to a halt in front of them, she showed her gift up the her parents. The two gave each other looks of frustration before sneering at the figure. Completely ignoring the pair of small, chubby hands reaching towards the gift, and the gurgles if happiness, James knocked the toy out of reach, spitting towards the saddened girl. "My son does not deserve to touch that poor disgrace of a gift! He deserves nothing but the best, since he saved the entirety of the Wizarding World!"

As Lily comforted the wailing boy, poor little Seraphina ran back to her room, crying. She could hear her parents plotting together, to get rid of the unwanted and unneeded witch. After all, why would they need a witch with her ability bordering on squib level, when they have the Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World.

The very next day, Seraphina found herself out of one verbally abused life, into a new verbally and physically abused life at her Aunt Petunias' home. She cooked, she cleaned, she worked to her very limit, and yet she was never thanked. Instead she was shoved into a cupboard much too small for her, she was beaten, and yet she was still oh so full of hope. Hope that she would eventually leave this pitiful life. It wasn't until she was beaten to near death a few months later on her birthday did her hopeful wish finally come true.

* * *

Mew, an uncommon (more like fabled) Pokémon, was worried, which was uncommon in itself. The reason for this distress was that Arceus himself showed worry. Now normally, the playful Pokémon would be rejoicing that the stoic Alpha Pokémon showed some kind of emotion, but Mew noticed that worry showed on the faces of the Creation trio as well as Zygarde, the Order Pokémon, and Xerneas, the Life Pokémon.

So obviously the New Species Pokémon was missing something, but he didn't know what. So to remedy this, Mew was about to search for his friends, Jirachi and Celebi. Between the three, they'd be sure to find the source of this strange occurrence. His objective was halted however. Arceus had summoned him. So the small Pokémon disappeared without a sound...

... And reappeared in the Council Room. The Council Room was, in a word, bland. The only colour in the room was white, white and white! (Because of this, Mew planned to dye the room in all the colours of the rainbow. The looks that he would receive would be hilarious!). Anyway, the Legendary Pokémon was startled to see that his two friends was already present in the room, and that Arceus was standing in the centre with a grave look on his face. The three were 99% sure that they were going to get a mission.

"I have summoned you three here to give you a mission." - and they were right - "In a different universe, a child younger than 10 is subject to a prophesy. However, her younger brother was named the child who is subject to it. The youngest was spoilt, while the true prophesy child was neglected and abandoned. I am sending you to help her in any way you can. Dismissed."

So the three were sent off with Arceus's power leading them to their destination, understanding what they had to do, and sympathetic towards the unknown child. Throughout the journey, the trio plotted for potential pranks and annoyances that they could do.

It wasn't long before the familiar tingling that came from teleportation faded, as their vision showed a small village, that was possibly boring personified. Mew sighed. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

It truly was a pitiful sight. A group of clearly spoilt children was surrounding, and kicking, what appeared to be a pile of ratty clothes. The only thing that implied that the 'pile' was more than it seemed, was the fact that there was a very faint whimpering, not belonging to the boys, since the whimper was clearly female. A soft scream slipped through the child's bloodied lips, as a boot hit her stomach with a sickening crack. Throughout the beating, various insults were screamed at her.

"Freak!"

"You don't belong here!"

"You don't deserve anything!"

The group of bullies was led by an alarmingly obese seven-year-old. His name was Dudley Dursley, and it was him who took the most pleasure out of the pained cries of the 'family burden'. A savage grin spread across his face as he heard a pained cry as a member of his 'posse' gave a kick to her unprotected face.

Only an hour had passed until the torment ceased. The young, fragile girl was drawing slow, hiccup-like breaths, as the bullies stumbled away like child drunkards, laughing amongst themselves. Meanwhile, a three glowing blue lights lit the sky for less than a second. This went un-noticed by the children.

* * *

Seraphina Potter, the unknown Saviour of a backwards society, was dying. She knew this, even though someone with a mind so young shouldn't. Neglected and abandoned by her family, she found herself beaten and ambushed until she was cornered by her cousin. It was then the true pain began.

Punches. Kicks. Yells. Insults. It seemed never ending, yet the pain continued, relentless. She was laying on the side (the one with the least amount of bruises), as black began to obscure her eyesight, as she was left alone. Haggard coughs escaped her lips, coating the pavement in crimson. Emerald eyes were fighting a losing battle to keep themselves open, until they flew open at an unfamiliar sound.

"Mew? Mew!"

Searching eyes found a strange creature, with two others floating behind it. The /pink/ appearance of the creature made the inner her squeal in excitement. She loved the colour pink. However, the unusual appearance of the trio made the young girl believe that she was seeing things due to her injuries.

The creature that caught her attention was definitely bipedal but with features similar to a mammal. Its snout is short and wide and triangular ears sat on the top of its head. It has three-fingered paws, large feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in a thicker tip. Seraphina couldn't see any hairs on its body. It has big hind legs and short arms with three-fingered paws. It's large, blue eyes were staring in childish curiosity, yet in unusual comprehension. The name of the creature must be 'Mew', since it's child-like voice continued to voice it.

One of the creatures behind was a green fairy-like creature. Clear wings were on it's back, with round toeless feet and three-fingered hands. It had a round head that comes to a curved point, and large baby-blue eyes with thick black rings around them. A pair of green antennae with blue tips sat on the top of it's head. The assumption made was that the name of the creature was 'Bi', since the creature kept repeating it in a soprano voice.

The other creature was small, white and humanoid. It had short, stubby legs and longer arms. There are flaps on the underside of its arms, giving the impression of long sleeves. A curved seam was on it's belly. Additionally, it had a pair of circular eyes on its face, with small, blue triangular markings underneath. On its head was a large, yellow structure with three points extending outward: one from the top and one on either side, a blue tape-like ribbon hanging off each point. A rounded extension hung from either side of the yellow structure, framing the face of the creature. Two yellow streamers flew from it's back. From the name flying out of it's mouth, the name of the creature was 'Jirachi", as well as different syllables of it's name.

A bony hand extended towards Mew's head, before collapsing centimetres before she touched the unrevealed Pokémon. Another round of coughs shook her body, adding more of the body's vital fluid to the pavement, as well as few splotches painting parts of Mew's skin. Alarmed cries of their own names rang out as all three spectators flew as close as they could to the injured girl.

A feeble, small smile was apparent on eight-year-olds sunken face, as she drew in the warmth given by the creatures. Never before did she really cherish the feeling of someone actually caring for _her_, and she couldn't remember the last time someone, or in this case, something shouted _for_ her instead of _at_ her. Incomprehensible words echoed in ears. She wished so much that she could understand them, after all, how was she to know if they actually cared or not? Drawing in a painful breath, she managed to choke out a sentence that would change her life forever.

"I-I wish that... I could understand what you're saying... A-and I, I wish that I could have a real family. I... I want to live, and explore, and be _happy_..."

It was then the child collapsed into herself, her breaths shortening, and pulse lessening. Seraphina Potter was truly at Death's Door. However, Jirachi pulsed white, as twin white beams was sent from the Wish Pokémon to the dying girl. A bright white flash blinded all, before it diminished, the four beings were missing.

In a hidden room in Scotland, a white, smoky orb shattered to pieces. Once the smoke disappeared, there was no indication that anything broke there.

* * *

**Poké-verse**

Alder, professional wanderer and Champion of Unova's Pokémon League, was currently trekking towards Nuvema Town. He knew that hopefuls wanting to challenge the Pokémon League, and he wished to see if there were any trainers who had the potential to truly be great Pokémon trainers, maybe great enough to succeed him as the next Champion. However, that may not be true. Ever since the Team Plasma fiasco, Alder was tempted to to ask Isis, or maybe Drayden, or be his successor.

However, he was sidetracked while he was on Route 1. Why? A bright white light lit a small portion of the forest off-route. Curious, he walked towards it, and froze in shock. In front of him were three legendary Pokémon: Mew; Jirachi; and Celebi, all crowded around something. He could not see what. It was Celebi who noticed him. With a cry, the flame-haired man found himself surrounded by the three Pokémon. Mew's eyes glowed, as a slight pressure was felt in his mind.

"HELP!" Pleaded three voices from inside his mind.

The Pokémon then flew back to whatever they were surrounding. He quickly ran alongside them. Nearer to the pile, he had to swallow the bile, disgust and horror. That was no pile, that's a child!

"We do not know her name, she made a wish, and we granted it. She is from a different world." Jirachi began.

"She asked to be happy, and to have a family! So we came to you!" Mew continued.

"And she needs you, just as you need her." Celebi finished.

Alder was far too much in shock, awe and horror to think of a decent reply, before his mind snapped awake. "I don't have the means to take care of her!"

"Settle down... You already have a residence at the Pokémon League do you not?" Came the wise words of Jirachi.

Indecisive eyes scanned the young girl at his feet. Thoughts flew within his head, especially whether he would be able to take care of her properly. He couldn't take care of his first Pokémon properly, how could he take care of a human?!

Seconds passed before he made up his mind. The current Champion knelt down and carefully picked the nameless girl up in his arms bridal-style, mindful of her injuries. "I'll take care of her, but you'll have to heal her. There are no hospitals nearby."

Staring at the Legendary trio, he had the impression that they were smiling, or grinning manically. Amazed eyes watched as the three bodies glowed in a blue light, before the girl in his arms glowed the same colour. His bare arms tingled from the power, as the wounds on the child's person closed before his very eyes.

Wide eyes watched as the three departed in a sapphire glow. Before Celebi disappeared back to her forest, she quickly flew back to the man and child.

"We _may_ eventually have to take her back. But not until she is at least 18. Also, Jirachi gave her the ability to speak to Pokémon. Don't let her power be abused." She warned, before she departed.

With a small smile full of wonder, he stood up, and quickly released his Hydreigon.

"Can you fly us home my friend?"

So with a cry, the Champion and his ward departed. In her sleep, the true Chosen One gave a soft smile. She just knew that things were getting better, and maybe, she'll be happy now.

* * *

**AN: Hi! Sorry for the long wait! I actually could have written more, but I was too excited so here it is!**

**If you can see any errors (stupid keyboard can't keep up...), or ways in which the formatting could be improved to help you read it, tell me preferably in a PM. It's easier for me :)**

**Also, I'm co-writing a story with my friend Charmedwho20. For those of you who like the TV show Charmed, me and my friend are writing a Charmed and Pokémon crossover. It's called 'Power of Three, I Choose You!'. Be sure to check it out! **

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind These Emerald Eyes chap 3**

Pokemon and Harry Potter crossover.

_Summary: Fem!Harry, with the help of Mew, Celebi and Jirachi, Seraphina Potter, the real Girl-Who-Lived, finds herself transported to the world of Pokemon, after being neglected and abused in favour of her younger brother. Raised by Alder, the Champion of Unova, she travels region-wide and captures many Pokemon and competes in several competitions. This is a record of one of her many Adventures. Eventual Lance/Seraphina._

**_WARNING: Possible OOC-ness, descriptive child abuse and violence. For people who watch the anime, I haven't watched it, so I don't know Alders's full personality, so I'm making one up. I've only watched a small amount of the movies that is pre-Black and White._**

GAME-CENTRIC

* * *

**A.N. For some reason, my version of Alder is much more calm and serious than I expected. Don't worry though, I'll attempt to make Alder more eccentric in public, he'll act calm and serious when with lil Seraphina. She's getting a name change though. New universe, new start.**

* * *

Alder was anxiously pacing. He had returned to his residence - he checked the time - over an hour ago, and the child he was given still hasn't woken up.

'A child!' He marvelled. 'Never before have I imagined that I would be taking care of a child! ...And I really need to give her a name instead of labelling her as 'the child.'

During this, he analysed her small frame. She had unruly, black hair, which used to be full of grease, dirt, and what seemed to be dried blood, before he quickly washed it all out. Her skin was pale, and blotchy in places, and it perfectly framed her almost-nonexistent muscles. Her lips were pale and chapped, and her breaths were short. Seeing this, Alder immediately elevated her head, and gently poured some water from a nearby glass down her dry throat. Harsh coughs vibrated through her body, before Alder gently massaged her throat, to ease the water down.

The clothing of his current ward was appalling to say the least. It seemed that someone had thought that dressing up a small child in what seemed to be ragged pieces of common cloths to be an amusing sight. It wasn't. In actual fact, dressing someone up like they were homeless wasn't amusing. It was pathetic in Alder's eyes.

His angry musings were cut short by the low moan of his ward. "Wha-what?"

"Young One? Are you okay?"

At the sound of his voice, she stiffened and shrank away from him. Her expressive eyes were full of fear and panic. Immediately, Alder held his hands up in the universal 'I surrender' pose. Keeping his voice low and full of sincerity, he murmured "Child, it's okay. You'll be fine. You'll be safe now."

"Who... who are you? Where am I!?" Her small voice was increasingly becoming more and more frantic as widened eyes darted around. Then she suddenly burst into tears. Alder simply kneeled down and embraced the small girl, humming a tune he remembered from his childhood. The combination of the soothing melody and warm, comforting arms made the child slowly relax, tense muscles loosening as she gave in to the reassuring man.

"My name is Alder, and you are in my home. Three Pokémon saved you and gave you to me to care for. You will not need to fear anymore." And with that, Alder's deep tenor voice rumbled as he slowly began to explain how his world worked, how he agreed to care for her, and how things would be different for her now. Then he released her and stood up. The child's arms automatically cured around herself, in an attempt to hold herself together.

"S-so... I can have toys?"

Nod.

"Friends?"

Nod.

"F-food?"

Nod.

Her arms tightened. "A-and no more hurting?"

"Never." Then his arms was filled once more with a sobbing infant. He had a soft smile on his face, when he once again fell to his knees, offering the comfort she desired. The Pokèmon Champion buried his face in her messy hair, hiding his darkened eyes."You will be safe. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe... at least until you don't want me to. Age changes you."

The young girl snorted softly in his chest, before her quiet voice murmured "Can I change my name? I don't want to be Seraphina Potter anymore..."

"What do you wish to be called?"

She was silent. She didn't know what she wanted her new name to be! But then she cast her mind back to what she had read. She remembered a book she took off her cousin - not that he noticed - called Marked and she liked one of the main characters -the one who could control water - ... even though she couldn't read the rest. (Apparently, her aunt had found out it was about vampires, or vampyres, and promptly burnt them. The fact that it wasn't suitable for children Dudleys age Had absolutely nothing to do with it.) The same happened with another book series about Greek mythology in a modern time. With those books in mind, she quickly though of a name.

"Erin. Erin Nightshade."

* * *

**Hi! I would apologise for the wait, but the wait probably would be the same in the future... One thing I will apologise for is the shortness of the chapter. I seemed like the perfect time to finish the chapter, so I did. Sorry.**

**If anyone realises the two book series references, cyber cookies for you. Probably chocolate-chip since I am ****_so_**** innovative. :P**

**And there'll be a time skip to when Erin begins her new journey!**

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed as well!**

**Read and Review please!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind These Emerald Eyes chap 4**

Pokemon and Harry Potter crossover.

_Summary: Fem!Harry, with the help of Mew, Celebi and Jirachi, Seraphina Potter, the real Girl-Who-Lived, finds herself transported to the world of Pokemon, after being neglected and abused in favour of her younger brother. Raised by Alder, the Champion of Unova, she travels region-wide and captures many Pokemon and competes in several competitions. This is a record of one of her many Adventures. Eventual Lance/Seraphina._

_**WARNING: Possible OOC-ness, descriptive child abuse and violence. For people who watch the anime, I haven't watched it, so I don't know Alders's full personality, so I'm making one up. I've only watched a small amount of the movies that is pre-Black and White.**_

GAME-CENTRIC (For Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver)

* * *

"Blah" - Normal Speech

'Blah' - Thinking

"**Blah**" - Pokéspeech

* * *

"Yo! Erin! We're here!"

A young adult - a woman - was startled awake by the yell of a sailor friend of hers. Her excited emerald eyes shone with glee at the sight of a brand new region for her to discover and explore. Already, she had conquered her home region of Unova alongside Hoenn, and the newly discovered region of Kalos. All she had left was Sinnoh, and the joint region of Johto and Kanto. Before her, was the latter joint region.

A grin spread across her face as her shoulder-length raven-black hair swayed lightly in the gentle breeze. She used her hand to grip her stubborn side bang and pulled it behind her ear. Hopefully, it would remain there, instead of annoyingly obscuring her vision whenever it managed to be let loose. Her eyes were unfocused during her observation of the Kanto/Johto skyline, indicating that her mind was elsewhere. However, she snapped to attention when she heard a very familiar jingle coming from her right wrist; the wrist which her Pokégear was situated on. She tapped a button, and a hologram of two people came up.

"Alder! Caitlin!" Her exuberant cry startled a few flying Pokémon, as well as some of the passengers. But who could blame her! The last time she 'saw' any member of her human family (don't worry, she did speak to them via calls) was a few months ago during the Team Flame fiasco. That time, however, the entirety of her human family was present in the Pokégear conversation.

"Hello Child. Are your shields holding?"

"Of course they are Auntie Caitlin. They're fine." Erin replied. Hopefully they didn't detect the half-truth.

"Fantastic. Be sure to exercise your mind. You have the potential to be a great psychic, though your power is... different than others. Presumably due to your... origins. Now, I must be off, a challenger has come. I sense that they will not reach Alder however. They will fall to either myself or Shauntel. Take as much time as you need Champion, Child."

"Of course Auntie." With that, Caitlin's face disappeared. A wry smile spread on Erin's face. She has gotten used to Caitlin's abrupt nature. "Gramps?"

"I just phoned to see how you are doing. Apparently there is another Pokémon terrorist group in the region you are heading. Please be safe, you always seem to be attracted to trouble."

"Hey! Trouble finds me! I don't want it!"

"Of course Emma - "

"Erin Grandpa."

"Ah! Erin. Sorry." The two laughed a bit at Alder's forgetfulness and eccentric tendencies. Even though he tried to be as 'normal' as possible around his surrogate grandchild, it was difficult for the ageing elder. The aforementioned grandchild gave a small gasp as the boat shook.

"We're landing Alder! Got to go!" She grinned. The response of the flame-haired man was cut off as another shake cut the reception and his hologram form flickered before dying into fading blue light. "Ah, crap. I wonder what he was going to say?" She pondered before she gave a half-hearted shrug. Ah well. She can find out later when she calls him back... eventually. Hopefully the man and woman she considered to be her parental figures would be present. She heaved a sigh as the boat shook and it was ablaze with yells and commands; after all of her adventures, the 20-year-old knew that in a few minutes the boat would still as it fully docked. Then she could finally begin another journey.

The eyes of the adventurer darkened slightly. She had no desire to remain in the joint region once she managed to conquer the League for many reasons. Both personal, and related to her desires. It may be true that she would remain, but she needed to be free, and able to explore. It's amazing that a massive region could feel like a prison to the dimension hopper once time passed. Erin shook her head slightly, shaking off the cold iron grip of her past.

She purposely strolled off the boat, her hunter green long coat billowing behind her. The coat was long enough to fall at her ankles, and flapped harmlessly against her legs in the faint breeze. Underneath her coat, she wore black denim jeans, and a Peruvian brown crop top. The top had sleeves that ended just before her elbow and the bottom rim of both the sleeves and the top was black. Her toned stomach was exposed, showing a slight outline of her lithe muscles. Her running shoes were made out of black fabric, though the outsole and overlay were a darker shade of green.

Once her shoe-clad feet clicked onto the stone pavement, excitement tan through her veins. 'I have a feeling that this adventure will be amazing!' The raven-haired youth thought. 'New Bark Town looks... quaint, homely.'

And indeed it did. Eager, emerald eyes surveyed the small town. There was only a small handful of houses, including the Lab of the regions Pokèmon Professor, dotted in the green landscape. Trees sprouted, encasing the buildings, and well as a few popping up randomly between them. There was a clearing next to the town, which a massive circular frame tent was set up. A plastic tube-thingy connected the Pokémon Lab and the tent together. All the tent did was provide some cover while the wanna-be contenders of the next Pokémon League signed their names, age, and other necessary information, before walking (or running for the younger, more energetic battlers) down the plastic tube-thing to the Lab. Once in the Lab, they received their starter Pokémon, a Pokédex for the lucky few that catch the Professors' attention, and some 'pearls of wisdom' from the Professor. What the new Pokémon battlers didn't know was that said 'pearls of wisdom' were the exact same for each trainer and simply repeated year upon year.

Erin gave a small sneer of distaste as impassive eyes glanced at the exuberant crowd. She didn't expect for there to be so many people registering already! It was the early hours of the morning for Arceus's sake! Holding back a small sigh, the three-time League defeater steeled herself, before joining the unruly group of excited children and teenagers. Presumably, this was their first time on a Pokémon journey and that they would be leaving with their first Pokémon companion. Due to this, their excitement was understandable, but this reasoning didn't cease the uncomfortable feeling Erin always gained in situations similar to this. Despite the stubbornness of her family, she was never truly a child, so how could she act similar to the enthusiastic children surrounding her if she wasn't one herself in her youth?

Resigned to her fate of being stuck in the who-know-how-long-it-was queue, the ravenette let the memoirs of her childhood consume her, leaving her body to work on auto pilot.

* * *

_Flashback_

A few weeks had passed after the former Potter child found herself under the care of the Unova Champion. That day, she was curled up in the room Alder had given her. A 'bedroom'. She never had one, but she thought a 'bedroom' was what Dudley, and her aunt and uncle, slept in at night and put their stuff in. Her biological parents often forgot about her existence, so she didn't have the average necessities any child would have had. She ended up sleeping with the house-elves at night in the pantry.

She didn't like it. Her room that is.

It was too big, and the bed she was given (she was given a _bed_!) was too soft and mushy. It swallowed her up and she felt like she was suffocating. A soft chirp rang below her, startling the contemplative child.

"**Are you okay?**" A young, cheerful voice rang.

The seven year old gave a shy smile at the perky bird-like creature resting in her arms. Alder told her that it (_he, not it_) was a 'Rufflet', but she didn't care. It was cute, and therefore she gave him a name. Everything deserves a name. The Rufflet was given the name Rae, after the ravens in her home universe, and a cartoon character she saw her cousin watch about superheroes.

"I'm fine Rae. I just... cant believe it."

"**Youngling?**" A new voice questioned, asking her to continue. It had a wispy quality to it, as if it was there, but wasn't at the same time. It came from another Pokémon that looked remarkably like a candle that was lit with a purple flame. She named it Lunar because the colours reminded her of the night when the full moon was out.

"I've never had this before. I don't know what to do..." She murmured, slightly embarrassed by her admission.

"**Where's Flame-Hair-Man?**" Rae asked. Erin snorted at the description Alder was given by the Eaglet Pokémon. The man in question left a while ago. He said that four others shared the building that they would live in, the Elite Four if she remembered correctly from Alders' explanation a few days ago. He was going to tell them about her, and then they'll meet. Hopefully it would be as simple as her mind put it.

Hopefully.

Time crawled past as the three waited for the others to arrive. Conversation was tentative at first; only when the human of the group was comfortable did conversation flow easily and eagerly. The worry gnawing at Erin's mind was slowly forgotten as she chattered with the Candle and Eaglet Pokémon. In turn, the two Pokémon did the best to calm the young human. Whenever she felt a burst of cold, Rae snuggled up with a soft trill to share her warmth, while Lunar shot small flames of ember from its purple-lit wick. The fire snuffed out after mere seconds, so there was no danger in the flames.

Erin, completely relaxed and at ease, didn't notice the group of five adults slip inside. Alder, with hair reminiscent of the element of fire, was one of them. The four others differed vastly in appearance, two were male, while two were female. One of the female had shoulder-length purple hair while wearing gothic clothing; this was Shauntal, the Ghost-type Elite Four member. The other female must have been Caitlin then, the one who used Psychic-type Pokémon. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and - this made the child giggle sightly - pyjama-like clothing. The two men were... intimidating to say the least. One of them was giant! He had short hair that was almost cut in a buzz-cut, dark skin, with strange orange and cream clothing: Marshal. According to one of the books she read, he used Fighting-type Pokémon The final man seemed to have a flair for the dramatic side of things judging by his appearance. With dark blue hair specifically designed with who knows what, with dark extravagant clothing that looked similar to a suit plus more, he definitely was a figure that was hard to miss, yet somewhat easy to blend in. This man was Grimsley, the Dark-type Member of the Elite Four.

Worry and slight fear consumed the forgotten Potter child. Would they like her? Will they throw her out if they didn't? What would she do? What would happen to Lunar and Rae if she had to go? Would they stay? Or will they go with her? But why would they go with her? All this happened within the space a few seconds.

She was snapped out of the stupor she forced herself into when a loud, boisterous voice exclaimed "So _this_ is the kid!"

Erin then gave a squawk before leaping behind Alder, hiding behind him and burying her face into his leg. A thwack sound was heard, before a soft-spoken scold began. "Idiot! You frightened the child! Hey, it's okay. Just ignore the brash fool."

Ignoring the indignent "Hey!", Erin giggled lightly before peering up at the woman. She recognised the woman as the Ghost-type user, and gave a small, yet timid, smile at her. A slight upturn at the edges of the older woman's mouth was returned to her.

"Ummm, hi?"

"Hello."

"Yo!" The boisterous voice exclaimed again, making her jump and squeak again.

"Marshal. You're scaring her. Quiet down." A new, mellow voice murmured, bbefore she muttered under her breath. "Interesting... She has power... A lot of it."

This was too low to catch anyone's ears, so it went unnoticed. Marshal, however, cringed. "Damn!"

The other male who hadn't spoken yet snorted. "Mind your language in front of the young one Marshal. We don't need two inept fools running around with a complete lack of decorum." This remark would have been insulting if there wasn't a teasing smirk playing on the almost-regal man's lips and an amused twinkle in the man's sky-blue eyes.

"Hey! What d'ya mean by that?"

"I believe that you perfectly showcased my previous statement, my friend."

Erin watched as the two defended into playful banter. This caused her lips to twitch until it formed a small smile as she began to quietly giggle. Then she took tentative steps from behind Alder, until she was standing slightly behind the mans leg. Her hands were folded in front of her mouth, attempting to stop her bout of giggling, but failing. Upon seeing this, Grimsley's smirk grew bigger before he took long steps towards her. Once he stood in front of her, he slowly bent his legs down until she was almost face level with her. Sadly, he was too tall for him to actually be face level, so Erin still had to look up at the man. Amusement shine in his sky-blue eyes, while curiously twinkled in Erin's emerald green pair of eyes. She watched as he silently extended a slender, glove-covered hand towards her. "Hello. I'm Grimsley."

Erin giggled again, before placing her petite hand into his. It was hilarious how her small hand was smothered by the man's much larger one. "I know. I read some books Alder gave me. My name's Erin. Hi..."

The youngest in the room gasped as she was suddenly pulled forwards as Grimsley rose to his full height and dragged her towards the other three in the room. She was pulled in front of him, with a hand on on each shoulder. This was presumably to stop her from running, which she was very tempted to do.

"The loud idiot is Marshal - just ignore his yelling, you'll get used to it -, say hello Marshal."

The massive man (seriously, he was the tallest man in the room with a huge amount of muscles.) gave a cheeky side grin. "Hello Marshal!"

A tired sigh came from one of the women - Shauntel. Ignoring the muscular man brimming with self-pride, she prowled towards the child with a small, soft smile and a hand pinching her nose in irritation. "Reiterating nearly everyone else, ignore him, he's... unique. I'm a Ghost-type Master, Shauntel."

Unlike Grimsley, she didn't offer her hand, but instead patted her softly on her head.

Caitlin, the only one who hasn't introduced herself yet, floated forwards and bent forwards until curious baby-blue eyes peered down on her. "My name... is Caitlin, child. It is a pleasure to meet you, and I will take personal pleasure in training you in the times to come."

Everyone froze and exchanged glances. Pause. Blink. Erin's eyes were wide in panic, and only the comforting warmth from Grimsley's hands on her shoulders kept her more grounded than usual. "W-what? Me! What do you mean!? Training?"

"You, child, have power, and it is growing wild. I will train you to control it. Otherwise... what would happen would be unfortunate for many people."

"Ummm, what would happen?"

"It's best that you learn that in the future, child."

"O-okay... Can you please stop calling me child?"

"No."

"Aw..."

Marshal, sensing tension, easily broke it with his optimistic attitude. After that, the Elite Four bonded with the forsaken Potter child. Alder watched on the sidelines, a small smile on his face. Lunar floated above his shoulder, while Rae decided that Grimsley's hair was a comfy perch and snuggled into it (much to the amusement of the other people in the room). When the annoyed man shook the Flying Pokémon off, he glided down until he sat on Erin's shoulder.

She spent the rest of the day wandering between the Elite Four babbling excitedly once they managed to pry her out of her shell. They all shared little tid-bits about their past, while Erin gave vague whispers relating to her own. Though the adults (and elder) were concerned, they easily put up a brave front and pretended to not notice; all their hard work would be for naught then.

They released one of their Pokémon as well, causing the seven year old to jump and stare wide eyed at them. Shauntel released her Chandelure (this made Lunar to float towards his elder and engage in a conversation with him. Grimsley let his Bisharp loose. The blades adorned on the Pokémon's body made Erin stiffen her body out of fear before a low, extremely baritone straight of "Bis", "Harp", and "Bisharp" slowly caused the child to relax until she gazed with amazed eyes at him. The black and red Pokémon sat down next to her and continually talked to her before Erin snuggled against him, being mindful of the very sharp blades on his body.

Caitlin's Musharna was next to appear alongside the Mienshao that Marshal holds dear. They both flocked around Erin, the only new presence they detected. The nosey Pokémon hovered around the newcomer and poked and prodded her. The Musharna floated around Erin's head, her mist swirling around in circles. Erin's eyes unfocused slightly as she breathed in the pale pink fumes. Noticing this, the Mienshao stopped inspecting the child (she was poking her arms and legs hard enough for the Potter to flinch slightly) to bat and reprimand the Drowsing Pokémon. Once she kicked the Psychic Pokémon away, the Martial Arts Pokémon began to mother the overwhelmed child. The amused Bisharp she was using as a pillow did nothing to help the poor human. Seeing that things were beginning to get out of hand, the five humans calmed things down.

Or at least they tried to. It look about half an hour for the four Pokémon to calm down and they flocked around Erin. (Musharna stayed close enough not to affect the child with her mist, but also to satisfy her curiosity)

Erin was still using Bisharp as a pillow, but Mienshao was sitting next to her, mothering the human more and messing with her stubborn, unruly raven-coloured locks. Then Caitlin froze for a few moments, zoning out before snapping into reality. With her abilities as a psychic guiding her, she began to recite a story. It was a story about the battles that occurred when a challenger appeared. Seeing that Erin was fascinated by the tale, the others soon joined in. After a while, the Pokémon themselves joined as well, the partial (or entire) recitations of their name randomly interrupted sentences. It seemed that they wanted to have their say as well. Though the humans couldn't understand what the Pokémon were saying, it seemed that Erin could. They watched with smiles on their faces (or a soft smirk for Grimsley) as the child questioned, giggled and gasped at the right times and places.

This was cut short when Erin heaved a tiny yawn before drowsing off slightly. Probably due to the presence of Musharna and the mist she inhaled. Only a few minutes passed before Erin fell asleep on the Sword Blade Pokémon, Mienshao crooning while petting her hair.

The day later, Erin woke up in her bedroom to Rae using her chest as a pillow and Lunar acting as a light source on the side table. Erin smiled. Suddenly, the room didn't seem so big and empty.

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

"Hey!"

The 20-year-old was startled into awareness by a hyper yell. At another "Hey!" she managed to locate the source and spun around. Behind her, was a teenager. He looked about four or five years younger than herself, and he peered downwards (Downwards! He was at least a head or two taller than her to her shock and irritation) at her with excited onyx eyes. His hair was startlingly long. It was braided, but even then it almost reached his ankles. In colour, it was a dirty copper. As in his hair was copper in colour, but with strands of brown. He wore a simple pair of ripped blue jeans and a grey t-shirt with grey trainers.

Erin blinked as he waved his hand in front of her face quick enough for it to be a blur. "Helloooooo!~~~ Anyone in there?"

Erin blinked again as she continued to move forwards. In the back of her mind, she was lamenting the existence of queues. "Hello?"

"Hi! What's your name?"

"Urrr. Erin."

"Erin? Cool! I'm Ray, Ray Cooper. Nice ta meet'cha!"

She raised a brow at the overly-excited teen before drawling "Pleasure... Why are you talking to me?"

A grin wide enough to split the male teen's face in two spread across his face. Rocking slightly on the balls of his feet, he drew out the first word. "Well, you've done this before, right?"

Erin nodded silently.

"Ummm, can you give me some advice? Please?"

The elder of the two snorted softly. She twirled 180 degrees with her hair fanning out. She noted with pleasure that she was nearing the end of the rambunctious line. "Why should I? It undermines what I think the purpose of the Pokémon Journey truly is."

"Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"*sigh* No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"How old _are_ you?! And no."

"16. S'il vous plaît?" **[*1]**

"No."

"Por favor?"** [*2]**

"No! I don't care how many times you ask, or in what language you ask it in! It's still No!" Erin spun around with annoyed eyes reminiscent to chipped jewels. She opened her mouth to yell at the teen, only to blink in shock. She pressed the back of her hand against her mouth to try and stop the giggles as she watched the spectacle Ray was creating.

The long-haired teenager seemed to have shrunk to the size of a toddler. His eyes were wide and watery, and small, pudgy arms hugged his torso. His gaze was locked to her own, as tears leaked down his cheeks and stained his shirt. All of the older teenage girls who could see him squealed and proclaimed "Cute!". Thankfully, none of them were near enough to pick him up and smother him in their arms.

"A-a-a-Oh for the love of Arceus! I'm not telling you anything! But - and I know that I'm going to regret this - you can travel with me. I'll drop you hints when you need them. That's all."

Erin squawked as the now fully-sized Ray glomped her in joy. Her breath was whacked out of her lungs as she was swallowed in the taller teens arms and her face was pressed into his torso.

"You know, you're short." He commented as if he was talking about the weather.

A tic formed in our female protagonists forehead. She grabbed him hard enough for him to double over. "My height is perfectly normal for my age. You however, are a giant." She growled. Angered, she faced forwards again and marched on.

"S-sorry!" He wheezed.

Erin huffed in annoyance. "I'm already regretting. Already..."

She grinned seeing that only one person was ahead of her. "Finally!" She whispered once the person walked away. A few minutes later found her quickly finishing off the last of the paperwork with practiced ease and walking calmly towards the Pokémon Lab.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Erin raised a brow hearing Ray's call, before shaking her head. "Damn it... Not even a minute spare..."

The teen jogged until he was right next to her. His steps were long, but slow in order for the two to remain walks side by side. Her steps were quick, short, and precise. No step was wasted, unneeded. Her hands were clenched inside her pockets, and her emotionless gaze was focused forwards. Sparing a second to glance at the teenager pacing next to her, she muttered to him "What Pokémon will you choose?"

Ray had a happy-go-lucky grin on his face as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, I dunno! I think that I'll decide when I get there! I don't even know what Pokémon there are!"

"Hmph. This decision is an important one. In each region, there are three starters: a Fire type, a Grass type, and a Water type. In Unova, there are Tepigs, Snivys and Oshawatts. In Kalos, there's a choice between a Fennekin, Chespin, and Froakie. Hoenn has Torchics, Treekos and Mudkips. I believe that Sinnoh has Chimchars, Turtwigs, and Piplups. Kanto offers a Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. Here, however, we will have to choose from a Cyndaquil, Chikorita and Totodile."

"So cool! You know so much!"

Erin raised a brow. "I've defeated the Champion in Kalos, Unova and Hoenn. My aim is to defeat all of the Pokémon Leagues in each region."

"Wouldn't that be really easy?"

"Nope. Experience may be handy, but each battle is different, and there' salsas a possibility that I may lose no matter how good I am. Plus, in each region, I start anew. New Pokémon, and a new party. I leave my previous Pokémon with my family in Kalos. After ensuring that they'll be happy and safe, I depart to the next region."

"Wow..."

Erin smirked at the awe-struck teen. After a few minutes, she nodded. "Here we are. The Pokémon Lab. Let's see what Pokémon we are given, shall we?"

Without waiting for a reply, she opened the door and entered, Ray quickly following.

"Hello, Professor."

"Ah! You're Erin, right? Alder's grandkid?"

"Yes..."

"Great! From what I heard about you, I believe that I can trust you with this. I need to ask you, and your friend, a favour. I have an acquaintance named Mr. Pokémon. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. Anyway, I just got an e-mail from him saying that this time, it's real. It is intriguing, but we're busy with our Pokémon research. Could you look into it for us?"

Ray had stars in his eyes, as he jumped up with joy. "R-really? Cool! Hey, Erin! Let's help him out!"

Erin glared at him. "Can you please be quiet!? Or at least talk normally instead of shouting?! Please? Tch. I'll be more than happy to help you Professor. We will ne-"

"-But first, you need your starter."

"And that was what I was going to remind you of..." Erin grumbled underneath her breath.

"We have the standard three. Go on, pick one!"

Ray gave a hell of excitement, before randomly picking up one of the three red and white balls. "I'll have this one!"

Erin picked up another. "And I, this one."

Together, they pressed the central button and threw the ball in the air. In a flash of red light, they released their chosen Pokémon. The light died down almost immediately after, revealing their first member of their Pokémon party.

* * *

**A.N: Hi! It's been a long time, and I apologise for the wait! The main reason for the wait was because I wanted this chapter to be the longest I've ever written (Almost 5,000! O_O) to compensate for the previous chapter. Also, I've been on holiday for a week, and I had no internet so I couldn't Google what the genders of the Pokémon were. Due to this, I made them up.**

**Also, their starters will be revealed next chapter. I just made a poll on who you want for Erin's starter to be. Also, offer names and such for Erin's and Ray's rivals. This includes appearance, outfits, Pokémon, anything! I'm leaving it open. It has to realistic to this part of the game though! :)**

**For those wondering, my Pokémon starter was Chikorita for this game :P**

**See you next chapter!**

**~ Deanna Saber**

**Quick translations (thanks to **Kurogami Mana **for the French):**

S'il vous plaît = Please - French

Por favor = Please - Galician/Spanish


End file.
